


I Can't Wait No More

by TaoHan0502



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Virgin Sehun, virgin Tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoHan0502/pseuds/TaoHan0502
Summary: “No, I want to- I just.” He met Sehun's soft gaze. “I'm nervous.”“So am I, see.” He brought Tao's hand to his chest. Tao could feel his heartbeat rabbiting out of his chest. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one.





	I Can't Wait No More

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut since like 2015 and I was young and dumb back then with like no knowledge of how things worked- other than fanfiction of course. Anyway this still might suck as much as the other ones I wrote way back yesteryear, but I think it's kind of cute? idk I might just be giving myself too much credit

The door swung open with a grand flourish. Tao bit his lip nervously as he peered into the room. Sehun took his hand, gently guiding him inside. It wasn't some grand hotel room, high school students couldn't afford the luxury. Sehun had saved up, worked extra hours to reserve a room. He wanted it to be special. Had told Tao as much every time he brought up prom night.

Now, they stood before the bed. Sehun could tell Tao was nervous. He squeezed his hand. “Hey, remember, we don't have to so this. We can wait. Until you're ready.” He raised his other hand, gently brushing his thumb against Tao's cheek. He was so sweet, so sweet to have asked, to have planned all of this. To have spent his well earned money for this, Tao didn't want it to go to waste.

“No, I want to- I just.” He met Sehun's soft gaze. “I'm nervous.”

“So am I, see.” He brought Tao's hand to his chest. Tao could feel his heartbeat rabbiting out of his chest. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one.

Sehun closed the distance, lips a mere much inch from Tao's. His warm breath hit his nose, reminding him that they had drank milkshakes just hours ago. It was such a childlike thing, milkshakes and fries. But Tao knew they were far from being children anymore. They were graduating in less than a month. Sehun could drive. Tao was accepted into CU. They were eighteen. They were at the age of consent. Tao felt his breath hitch.

Sehun kissed him first, slow, testing the waters. Tao’s hand fisted the dress shirt under it, fingers crumbling the light blue fabric. Sehun didn’t seem to mind, his own hands lowering to the dip in Tao’s back. He urged them closer, tongue coming out to lick Tao’s bottom lips. Tao’s low whine made him all the more forceful, leaning over him to lick into his mouth. Tao felt dizzy at the stark contrast, suddenly wanting Sehun, all of Sehun.

When they pulled away to catch their breath, Sehun had a darker look in his eyes. Sultry, wanting, Tao leaned in this time, indulging himself. Sehun obliged him, kissing back with just as much force as before, adrenaline picking up. Tao’s heart was still racing, even more as Sehun’s hand sneaked inside his suit jacket. He wasn’t even touching skin yet and Tao could already feel the heat radiating off of him. It engulfed him, the sturdy press of their bodies. Tao wound his arms around Sehun’s neck, pulling him closer, wanting him closer.

They fell back onto the bed, Tao’s legs falling open as Sehun situated himself on top of him. His hands went to push off Tao’s suit jacket, taking his own off in the process. He fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt, laughing awkwardly when it fell past his shoulders. Tao sat up, pressing his hand onto bare skin. He could feel Sehun’s heartbeat again, still so fast, it was all so new. Tao dared to look into his eyes, feeling faint at the dark glimmer that still shown in his eyes. Yet, there was something else in there, something akin to worry. Tao’s other hand started to help him, pulling gently at the material until it was completely off. Then he did the same to himself. Sehun’s breath was labored, fingers tracing up Tao’s abdomen. Tao felt a shiver run through him, excited. They were really doing this. Things were actually escalating. It wasn’t like the almosts. Like when Sehun got a little too frisky and would push his hand down Tao’s pants only to take it out a moment later, all shy and panicked. Like when Tao had marked Sehun’s skin, lapping over the bruise with so much finesse, Sehun had moaned loudly, rutting up against him before pulling away all together. This wasn’t going to stop, unless he said so. But he didn't want to say so. He didn’t want to stop.

Tao sometimes forget Sehun was younger- by a few months- because he was in charge, he was always taking the lead. He was the one who asked Tao out. He was the one he kissed Tao first. He was the one who asked him to prom. And he was also the one who planned this night, who had gone above and beyond all of Tao’s expectations because he wanted to do this right. He figured tonight would be no different. Sehun was still leading him, even with the blush that coated his cheeks. He was the one to start up again, pushing Tao back down to kiss along his neck. Tao’s hand immediately wrapped itself in Sehun’s hair, relishing in the butterfly kisses Sehun pressed into his skin. He was being so gentle, so delicate as he started to suckle skin. Tao keened, legs intertwining with the other. Closer, he wanted Sehun so much closer. He went to his pants, tugging at the belt. Sehun understood, getting on his knees to unbutton them. He lost his balance a few times before the material was on the ground, Tao’s following shortly after. A single layer of fabric remained, Tao biting his lip in anticipation. He watched as Sehun chucked his boxers, nervously playing his hands in front of him. God, Tao just wanted to see. 

He removed his own, laying back with feigned confidence. He didn’t like feeling so exposed, but Sehun’s eyes raked over him with such lust, Tao didn’t have it in him to care. Sehun balanced over him, not quite touching. He looked like he was ready to stop, to retract if Tao for some reason said no. But Tao hit his elbow, knocking him down and successfully touching their lower halves together. He hissed at the contact. God, Sehun was hard, just as hard as he was as he shifted, trying to gain some leverage. Tao whined when Sehun’s lips met his again, quickly opening his mouth and moaning as he started to rut against him. Tao tried to meet his movements, hips moving on their own accord. He loved the contact, wanted more. He wanted everything. 

Sehun moved lower, tongue poking out as it swept down Tao’s stomach. He bit right near his belly button, Tao’s hips jerking at the slight pain. Sehun smirked. He nibbled a while longer, eyes locked with Tao’s. He liked this, liked having the upper hand. His palm was already rubbing his leg, tentative. With every low whine Tao made, his hand moved closer, to where Tao really wanted it. When his hand circled him, Tao all but bucked at the spike of pleasure, losing his breath as Sehun tightened his hold. Up and down his hand went, pleasure encompassing Tao as he tried to keep still, to let Sehun take control. Then there was a tongue along his shaft and he couldn’t hold it anymore, hips shooting up at the warm sensation. 

His pleasure filled haze made him lose his sense, bucking up into a warm mouth. Sehun didn't stop him, didn’t push him down and it made Tao even more aroused, moaning as he continued his ministrations. Sehun was allowing this, allowing to get his mouth fucked and if Tao’s mind lingered on it any longer he would cum. His hand shot out to stop him, to halt his movements. Ragged breaths were exchanged as Sehun stared at Tao. He slid up, kissing him again. Slow and sensual. Tao really loved it.

Tao loved kissing Sehun, not matter the time, no matter the day. He was addicted to those plush lips, so soft against his own full ones. They sated him, especially now as Sehun’s finger entered him, in preparation. He doesn’t even know when he had lubed it up, only felt the slick gel against his hole. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing and Tao shifted a bit to accommodate. He felt Sehun wiggle his finger before he was taking it out only to push it back in. They were shallow thrusts, easing him into what was to come. Tao felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect, body relaxing as Sehun added another. He moved down with every thrust, needing to feel more. He wanted to be full. When Sehun added a third, Tao was breathless, their sloppy kissing losing all finesse. He buried his face into Sehun’s neck, whining lowly as he continued to work his fingers.

“I’m ready.” Tao whispered, accentuating his point with a kiss behind Sehun’s ear. Sehun slowed his hand, looking intently at his boyfriend.

“Are you sure?” Tao knew why he was still so hesitant. Still so unsure. This was their first. They were going to be each other’s first. To some it was no big deal, but to Tao… he valued his virginity, had told Sehun countless of times. When they first started dating, Tao had swore up and down that Sehun would never bed him, should never even think about it. But with every year they were together, Tao felt a part of the resistance falling away until all Tao really wanted was for Sehun to take him, to have the one thing that meant so much to him.

And it was like somehow he knew, could sense what Tao had been thinking this whole time because he asked him. One night, when they had just finished their homework, Sehun had pulled him close. He had kissed him, all tender and warm and Tao had the crippling realization that Sehun might just be the love of his life and he wanted to give him everything. Sehun had looked into his eyes that night with curiosity, asking the question Tao had wanted to blurt out before he even had the chance. Tao had blinked at him, had made Sehun get awkward. He was rubbing the back of his neck, apologizing for being so insensitive, but Tao lunged forward, hugging the life out of his five year boyfriend. God, he loved him. He loved him so much.

WIth that same curious look in his eyes, Sehun watched him, waited for something. Tao wasn’t going to let him be a dead weight. He thrust down again, Sehun’s fingers brushing against something that made him see stars. “Please,” He begged, feeling a bit like crying when Sehun removed his hand. But he was only giving Tao what he asked for, ripping open a condom and tugging his own dick a few times as he readied himself. Tao’s breath hitched when Sehun manhandled him, arms under him as he made to slide in. It was hard, Tao feeling a little silly as Sehun carefully pushed himself in. The laugh never made it past his lips though, instead a groan did, because Sehun made him feel full. Oh so full, he clung to Sehun as he went further, pushing until they were thighs to ass.

For a moment, Tao forgot how to breath, how to pull in air. He was gasping, the prodding weight inside him sucking the air out of him. Sehun noticed, connecting their foreheads as he reminded Tao to relax. “Deep breaths. Can you do that for me?” Tao could do anything for him, would do anything for him. He knocked their noses together, agreeing since he still couldn't voice his feelings. Sehun’s hand came up to touch Tao’s chest, right where his heart was. He caressed it with such delicacy that Tao felt himself coming to, his chest rising and falling more steadily. It was then that Sehun began to move.

Being a virgin, Tao didn’t have much of a stamina. Being touched like this, thrust into like this, well he wasn’t going to last very long. But he wanted to, wanted to please Sehun. He wanted Sehun to cum first, to be satisfied. He moaned, felt Sehun hit that special bundle of nerves again and he knew there was only so much time. “Are you close?” He asked, because he was about to be painfully embarrassed about how fast he came. But Sehun, Sehun could always surprise him.

“Gonna come.” He groaned, stilling for a moment as the wave of blinding pleasure hit him. The sight alone had Tao gasping, spilling all over his their torsos, feeling thoroughly fucked out. Sehun fell on top of him, still groaning and Tao laughed, trying to see why Sehun was grumpy.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m a loser who can’t hold out. It’s barely been five minutes.” Tao laughed, more carefree, nuzzling against Sehun’s neck. 

“We’re young and dumb and-” Sehun’s dick was still up his ass and he clenched, Sehun’s body sparking interest again. “I think we could go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was my terrible attempt at an ending. This was meant to be a random drabble. I got the idea for this one day when I was on my way to work. Random right? But yeah this came to light for the sole reason that I wanted to write some cute fluffy lose of virginity smut


End file.
